1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, an image capture apparatus, a video capture apparatus, and a setting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
To perform wired data communication at home, office, or factory using a terminal, such as a computer, for example, it is normally required to install wiring for cables and connectors used as transmission lines at required locations. A variety of installation works are thus required before starting operation of communication equipment.
Meanwhile, a commercial power source, which is, for example, an AC power of 120 V (60 Hz) in the U.S. or 100 V (50/60 Hz) in Japan, is mostly used at home, office, factory, and the like. Thus, power lines that supply the power are already installed across home, office, factory, and the like. Using the power lines for data communication would eliminate additional installation of wiring exclusively for communication use. That is, simply plugging a communication apparatus into a power outlet allows deployment of a communication path.
As power line communication (PLC) technology for communication using a power line, a technology as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2000-165304 is known, for example.
Further, in wireless LAN, an encryption key setting method that enables simple registration of a terminal to a network is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Patent Publication 2005-132193A1. The encryption key setting method performs encryption key setting with a single press of a registration button provided on each of an access point, which is a relay apparatus for wireless LAN, and the terminal.
When newly connecting a communication apparatus to a network of the above-described power line communication system and the like, it is required to perform settings, including registration to the network, security authentication, and the like. However, the setting method described in U.S. Patent Publication 2005-132193A1 requires a user to know in advance that the settings are necessary and to press the button on each of the access point and the terminal, thus resulting in cumbersome procedures.